Un buen mentiroso
by AtaraxiaHipnos
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado por el Elegido. Y Draco sabe que el próximo por el que Potter irá será él. ¿Habrá oportunidad para una última mentira?


**Título:** Un buen mentiroso

 **Parejas:** Draco/Harry

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo ninguno de estos personajes (para mi desgracia). Todo pertenece a la querida J. K. Rowling.

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Resumen:** Voldemort ha sido derrotado por el Elegido. Y Draco sabe que el próximo por el que irá Potter será él.

 **Nota:** Tercer Drarry, y vamos por más. Espero les guste...

* * *

Mentiras. Dicen que esta mal, yo digo que son útiles.

Desde que tengo memoria formaron parte de mi vida, y no se equivoquen, no me estoy quejando. Le dí miles de vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza y siempre llego al mismo resultado: no podría haber sido de otra forma.

Mentí a mucha gente, en muchas situaciones, por muchos motivos. Me mentí incluso a mí mismo. Y lo peor de todo es que lo volvería a hacer. Porque eso me trajo a donde estoy ahora, a tener la posibilidad de encontrar paz. A conservar la vida.

Créanme cuando les digo que es lo mejor de los finales que podría haber tenido. En especial, portando esta marca en el brazo que nunca se irá.

Claro que hubo pérdidas, ¿quién no las tuvo en esta maldita guerra? Ni siquiera sabiendo que aquel bastardo está muerto puedo siquiera decir su nombre sin temblar. Pero repito; después del camino que tomé, no puedo quejarme de lo que obtuve.

Hay un traslador que debo tomarme en poco menos de una hora. Estoy en la cáscara vacía en la que se convirtió mi casa, sentado sobre la fría cama que era de mis padres, sosteniendo el álbum de mi madre. Lo único de los Malfoy que queda, lo único que vale la pena entre tanto lujo deteriorado. Toda nuestra vida en este centenar de fotos movibles que mi madre tuvo la paciencia de reunir. Desde cuando era un bebé calvo y llorón, hasta una foto de los tres, él día que me llegó la lista de las cosas que iba a necesitar para mi sexto año en Hogwarts.

Creo que ella sabía lo que se venía y quería quedarse con un trozo de todo lo que íbamos a perder.

Me guardo el álbum en la túnica, y le hecho una última mirada a la habitación en penumbras de mis padres, la luna llena se ve por el ventanal roto, acuchillada por los filos del vidrio. Nunca más volveré aquí. Respiro hondo y me concentro para desaparecerme... cuando lo siento. No estoy solo.

Tendría que haberme ido sin el album.

—Algunas viejas costumbres son difíciles de quitar, ¿verdad? —pregunto, mirando a un punto fijo en una esquina vacía del cuarto.

Solo que no lo está. Potter reaparece de un segundo a otro, llenando el rincón vacío, y se guarda la magnífica tela en el bolsillo. Siempre me impresionó ese artefacto, pero ahora, lo único que me llama la atención es él; imponente, como el vencedor que es, atrás quedó el niño escuincle y maravillado con todo lo que era el mundo mágico.

Sabía que en cuanto derrotara a Voldemort vendría a por mí. Y se que ese resentimiento que destila en su mirada y que tensiona sus músculos me lo merezco. Porque le mentí a Harry Potter como a nadie y ahora él ha venido a hacérmelo pagar.

Él avanza unos pasos, saliendo de la oscuridad. La luz de la luna choca contra él, luego se envuelve a su alrededor, hasta convertir a Harry en un espectro vengador de otro mundo. Resisto el impulso de resoplar.

—Estás escapando —dice, no es una pregunta así que no respondo—. Veo que no has cambiado nada.

Levanto una ceja. Levanto mi máscara, mi más usual mentira.

—¿Esperabas que lo hiciera?

—No —casi escupe la palabra—. Ya no espero nada de ti.

Asiento lentamente.

—Es una decisión muy inteligente de tu parte, Potter, te felicito. Ahora, si me disculpas...

—No te irás —De un momento a otro está frente a mí, con su mano cerrándose sobre mi antebrazo con fuerza.

Y esto es lo que más temía. Potter arruinando mis planes. Potter queriendo desaparecer aquella posibilidad por la que tanto luché, por la que tanto sacrifiqué. Mi razón gritaba que no lo permitiera.

—No seas ridículo —digo, con voz serena—, claro que lo haré.

Pero siento mi máscara tambalearse peligrosamente. Me intento soltar de su agarre pero me detengo cuando siento la punta de una varita clavada en el cuello. _Mierda._

—No lo creo —el tono ronco de su voz cala hasta el centro de mí, realmente está enojado—. ¿En serio pensaste que te librarías tan facil?

Trago con fuerza. Maldigo de nuevo cuando él sigue el movimiento de mi nuez con su mirada. Me obligo a aparentar calma.

—No se si se te habrá llegado el mensaje, Potter, pero estoy de tu lado —Su rostro no cambia de expresión—. Cuando mis padres... murieron, hice un trato con Shacklebolt. Con la Orden. Les pase información del Lado Tenebroso.

—Y tambien permitiste el acceso de los _mortifagos_ al colegio —dice, empujando más la varita. Por instinto, me muevo un poco hacia atrás para no sentir la presión directo en las cuerdas vocales, pero Potter me mantiene en el sitio con su agarre—. Y desarmaste a Dumbledore en la torre, te vi.

—Si, pero eso fue antes de lo de mis padres, estaba asustado. Solo quería protegernos. Además no fui yo quien mato a Dumbledore, lo viste —Potter aprieta la mandíbula y niega con la cabeza, no lo estoy convenciendo.

Sin que se de cuenta, trato de sacar mi varita de mi bolsillo trasero. Él parece preverlo porque me suelta el brazo y con un rápido movimiento, la alcanza antes que yo. Esto es humillante, es la segunda varita que me quita.

—Hice un trato con la Orden —le repito, el nerviosismo comienza a ser notable en mi voz—. Información a cambio de libertad. Me iré lejos, no volveré, y pensaran que estoy en Azkaban con el resto de los _mortifagos_. Ese es el trato.

—Ese trato no lo hiciste conmigo —dice Potter entre dientes, y se que ya estoy jodido.

Porque no le importan las órdenes de Shacklebolt y ni que fui un espía para su lado, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Esto es personal para él. Me enderezo, incluso cuando la varita se clava más contra mi garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter?

—Rendir cuentas —dice con voz fría, pero siento su pulso temblar sobre la varita, sus ojos flamear—. Que digas la verdad por una buena vez en tu vida. Es la última posibilidad que podrás llegar a tener.

Si me hubieses preguntado hace meses, te diría que Harry Potter es incapaz de matarme. A nadie, en realidad. Ahora, en cambio, me preguntó si la guerra traumó a Potter lo suficiente como para perder la misericordia que antes lo caracterizaba. Si es así, entonces puede que esté más arruinado de lo que temía.

—Todo lo que hice lo hice porque tenía que hacerlo. Nunca quise lastimar a nadie. Esa es la verdad.

—Lo estas haciendo de nuevo —dice, su voz es tan helada que siento el vello de mi nuca erizarse. Niega con la cabeza—. Siempre fuiste un buen mentiroso, Malfoy, pero mentir no te salvará la vida ahora.

Resisto el impulso de contradecirlo. La mentira es posiblemente la única razón de que yo haya sobrevivido a la guerra. Pero Potter no lo entiende. Él no puede ver más allá de su ego herido y la traición sufrida.

Si muero hoy a manos de Potter no va a ser por todas las mentiras que le dije, sino por todo lo que entregué con cada una de ellas. Por mi debilidad. Por la capacidad de Harry de hacerme romper mis propias reglas.

—Dime, Malfoy —dice Potter, con una sonrisa tan amarga como vacía—. ¿Fue divertido? Toda esa _farsa_ que me hiciste creer, ¿lo disfrutaste?

Claro que lo hice. Esos momentos en los que me olvidaba del Señor Tenebroso, la maldita guerra y de mi padre, fueron los mejores que tuve en mucho tiempo. Rememorar todo aquello me ayudó a mantener la cordura en toda esta mierda. También lo hizo todo más difícil.

—No —le digo, conectando con sus ojos verdes. Parecen años desde que pude observarlos de tan cerca—. Solo quería que mis padres y yo salieramos con vida. Y sí, se me fue todo de las manos, me involucré más de lo debido, ¿puedes culparme?

Un musculo de su mejilla tiembla, su varita clavandose tanto que comienza a dolerme para tragar. Pero le mantengo la mirada, porque lo vi, algo en sus ojos me dio esperanzas de librarme de esta. Los segundos se arrastran desesperantes y lentos, aquel silencio tensando mis nervios cada vez más.

—Si es así como dices —su voz es un murmullo ahora, me hace desear que vuelva a gritarme—, entonces... ¿por qué no me buscaste después?

Y ahí estaba, la duda, la incertidumbre. El vencedor victorioso haciéndose un lado para dejar que el antiguo Potter se muestre de nuevo ante mí. Tendría que estar satisfecho pero, en su lugar, mi pulso se descarrila contra la madera de su varita. Él esta haciendo eso de nuevo: examinandome, midiendome, queriendo ver más allá de mi segura coraza hecha de mentiras. Me está costando mantener su mirada.

—Porque no tendría ningún sentido —le digo, mientras que con cautela coloco mi mano sobre la suya, la que empuña la varita. Tocar a Potter es como tocar una gran fuente de energía concentrada, puedes sentir su magia vibrar a través de su piel. Siempre me preguntare si solo yo lo siento así—. El punto, Potter, es que hice un trato con el Ministro. Sería deshonroso de tu parte no cumplirlo.

Sus ojos se mueven fugaces de mi mano a mi rostro. No la quita.

—¿Y si no quiero ser honrado? —sigue murmurando de aquella manera, me enferma—. ¿Podrías culparme?

—No. Así como tú no me puedes culpar por irme.

—Es que no es para nada como tú. Me refiero, sí, huir sí. Es por completo como tú. Pero eres avaro, siempre lo quieres todo. Y ahora estás dejando incluso tu fortuna —ladea la cabeza a un lado, como un cachorro confundido—. ¿Qué pasó con tu orgullo, Malfoy?

Una chispa del antiguo odio se aviva dentro mío, él siempre logrando sentimientos en mí que no puedo controlar.

—Tomo lo que me queda, Potter. Tengo la Marca Tenebrosa, no voy a poder caminar por el Callejón Diagon nunca más. Mis padres están muertos. Mi fortuna fue embargada. No hay nada aquí para mí.

La verdad te deja un mal sabor de boca. Amargo y difícil de tragar, no se siente para nada liberador. Bajo con brusquedad su mano, y doy un paso atrás. Necesito espacio, alejarme de todo lo que es su presencia, porque no puedo pensar como se debe cuando está tan cerca.

Y por supuesto que él no me lo da. Su mano vuelve a mi brazo, pero esta vez es distinto. Es más leve, casi como un gesto de apoyo. Y duele mil veces más que la anterior.

—¿Estás seguro, Draco? —susurra. Se está inclinando hacia adelante, lo noto porque siento su aliento más cerca con cada palabra—. ¿Estás seguro que no tienes ningún motivo para quedarte?

Siento mis labios cosquillear y él levanta la mirada. Sus ojos son como el vidrio de una botella, si me concentro lo suficiente puedo ver a través. Me doy cuenta que esto puede significar o mi victoria o mi derrota. Antes de planteármelo mucho desaparezco el espacio entre nosotros y lo beso.

Sus manos de héroe se aprietan, ahora sí con fuerza, en mis brazos y me tiran más cerca. Su pecho golpea contra el mío. Potter empuja su boca aún más contra la mía, y me golpean los recuerdos:

Él y yo, en el pasillo del colegio. Había escuchado sus pisadas detrás de las mías, el hecho de que lograra derribarlo estando él invisible fue cuestión de instinto y suerte. Siendo mi enemigo tendría que haberle garantizado como mínimo una humillación que lo persiguiera por el resto de Hogwarts. En su lugar, lo bese.

Otro recuerdo de Potter, acechándome de nuevo, pero esta vez por distintos motivos. Yo evitandolo, tambien por distintos motivos. Tuvo la oportunidad de esparcir el rumor de que era un maricón, en su lugar su insistencia creció. Él simplemente no podía olvidarlo, tenía que darme una respuesta. Y he allí nuestro segundo beso. Y el tercero. Perdí la cuenta después del quinto.

Despues estuvo aquella vez que Potter me enseñó como utilizar la Sala de los Menesteres. Esa noche nos desnudamos en más de un sentido. Oculte la Marca con un hechizo. Sabía que era inútil, solo quería alargar el tiempo un poco más.

Poco después, me encontré entre la espada y la pared, con Potter exigiendo explicaciones. Supe que habia llegado el momento e hize lo debia, lo que mejor se hacer; manipulé la verdad. Le mostré mi Marca, le dije que mi Señor me habia encomendado una misión, y le agradecí por el dato de la sala de Menesteres. Eso, en teoría, era cierto. La mentira ocurrió cuando le dije que nunca llegue a sentir otra cosa que desprecio por él.

Hasta hace poco seguía teniendo pesadillas con ese momento, con el modo en el que el rostro de Potter se descompuso. Pero era _él o yo_.

Aparto esos pensamientos y tanteo el interior de su boca con mi lengua. Bebiendo, absorbiendo todo lo que pueda de él. Enredo mi mano en su pelo, más suave de lo que parece a simple vista. Sus gafas siguen siendo una molestia, pero no sería lo mismo si no las tuviera. Sigue sabiendo a tarta de melaza y estupidez Gryffindor. No entiendo porque me alegro de que la guerra no le haya quitado eso.

Si, tal vez si lo hago. Pero me estoy mintiendo a mi mismo de nuevo. Mecanismo de defensa le dicen. Tengo que nadar hondo en mi cabeza embotada antes de encontrar mi razón y regresarla a la superficie. Con la poca voluntad que logro reunir empujo mi mano en su pecho y me alejo. Potter parpadea aturdido, sus labios brillan por la humedad. Él hace el amague de acercarse de nuevo.

—Los motivos que tengo no lo son lo suficientemente fuertes —le digo, deteniendo su avance—. No como los que tú tienes para quedarte.

Potter frunce las cejas, contrariado.

—Ya mate a Voldemort.

—Una vez héroe, siempre lo seras. Es tu naturaleza. El mundo mágico te necesita como premio consuelo y tu honradez te hará quedarte. —Él abre la boca de nuevo y me apresuro a agregar:—. Y no te culpo.

Cierra la boca de nuevo. Sus hombros tensos caen, sabe que tengo razón. Me convenzo de que su resignación es mi victoria. De que nunca hubo una pizca de esperanza. De que esta conversación no me esta destruyendo internamente.

—Al menos quédate esta noche —me dice.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Tengo que tomar un traslador en cuarenta minutos.

Él da un paso hacia mí, de manera tan repentina que tengo que resistir el impulso de retroceder.

—Entonces, aún nos queda algo de tiempo.

—Potter... —comienzo a negarme, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo él ya está tomándome del rostro y besándome con furia.

Y yo simplemente no puedo resistirme. Porque es Potter y porque esta puede ser nuestra última vez.

Así que cierro los ojos y me aferro. Me aferro a él, a su ropa, a su aroma y a toda esa cabezonería Gryffindor. Me decido a tomar todo lo que pueda, todo lo que me dé. Mis manos temblorosas buscan los botones de su túnica de Auror. Siento que desabrocharlos uno por uno se llevaría tiempo valioso, por lo que los arrancó en su lugar. Potter mueve sus hombros hacia atrás, ayudandome a quitarsela de encima. Lo mismo con aquella camiseta _muggle_ desgastada que se empeña en usar.

Con sus piernas enredadas con las mías, mientras competimos por ver quien le desabrocha antes los pantalones al otro, nos dejamos caer sobre la cama de mis padres. En otra situación, esto me habría detenido. Ahora nada importa. Nada excepto cumplir con mi misión de grabarme a fuego en la memoria cada detalle de Potter que pueda captar.

Antes de darme cuenta, él está sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, empujando su pelvis contra la mía, enviando descargas calurosas y estremecedoras hasta en la puntas de mis dedos. Con un rápido movimiento de varita (no se si de la mía o la suya) los botones de mi túnica y camisa desaparecen. Él tira las varitas a algún sitio de la cama y sus manos comienzan tantear mi pecho con gesto aprisa y desesperado. Siento las yemas de sus dedos trazar círculos alrededor de mis tetillas, Potter se inclina hacia adelante, bebiéndose el ruido bajo que escapa de mi garganta.

Aferro con fuerza mis manos a sus caderas, atrayéndolo más a mí, empujando mi punzante erección contra la suya. Él hace un sonido que llega de igual manera a mi entrepierna como a mi corazón. _Cruciaría_ a media comunidad mágica sin remordimiento si eso me garantizara que puedo escuchar aquello cada día de mi vida.

Pero no puedo. No está dentro de mis posibilidades. Solo tengo este encuentro.

Ignorando la presión en mi pecho, me incorporo con brusquedad, intercambiando posiciones con Potter. Aprieto mis piernas contra sus costados, y con mis manos tomo sus muñecas y las presiono contra el colchón, inmovilizándolo.

Él no opone ningún tipo de resistencia. Está ahí, con su cabello desordenado, la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. No puedo evitar notar que perdió las gafas en algún punto de nuestra batalla, y que su sola imagen me hace sentir retorcijones en el estómago, de esos que solo el deseo en su estado más puro te provocan.

En la penumbra en la que nos encontramos sus ojos verdes resaltan como dos estrellas. Me asusta la facilidad que adquirí para entender el mensaje que guarda en ellos.

" _Quédate_ ".

Le devuelvo la mirada, esperando que él pueda entender mi respuesta.

" _De verdad me gustaría poder_ ".

Potter frunce el ceño, con claras intenciones de protestar, así que tomo su boca con la mía antes de que pueda convencerme. La exploro con urgencia y fiereza, mientras mis manos lo sueltan y se encargan de bajar sus pantalones y calzoncillos. Me separo unos segundos para bajarme los míos propios y buscar mi varita para aplicar el hechizo de lubricación. Potter ve mis intenciones y niega con la cabeza, toma una de mis manos y la lleva a su boca. Siento hasta mi alma temblar cuando veo, _y siento_ , a su húmeda boca chupar mis dedos, su lengua enroscándose en las puntas de ellos con gentileza. Todo mientras mantiene sus ojos verdes fijos a los míos.

Aquello me impacta de una manera avasallante. Se está _ofreciendo_ él mismo.

Una voz dentro mío me está gritando que solo esta tratando de persuadirme de cambiar mis planes, y creo que tiene razón pero no me voy a detener a pensar en eso. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Nos reacomodamos, ahora soy yo quien está entre sus piernas. Mis dedos resbalosos se abren camino hacia su entrada y Harry cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un gemido que mueve las paredes alrededor de mi corazón.

Me gustaría detener el tiempo en ese punto y deleitarme con este retrato de él por siglos. Pero no tengo ese poder y la necesidad de hundirme en Harry se esta volviendo dolorosa. Estiro mi brazo y tomo la almohada del lado izquierdo (la de mi padre) y él se levanta un poco para que pueda colocarla debajo de su espalda. Esa es toda la respuesta que necesito. Flexiono sus piernas hacia su pecho, posicionándome encima, y ahogo un gruñido en el hueco de su cuello cuando empujo dentro.

No tengo manera de explicar lo glorioso de la sensación. Harry es magia pura. Magia que te envuelve, te aprieta en su estrechez y te hace desear nunca escapar de su abrazo.

—Draco... —gimotea bajo. Y siento sus manos aferrándose a mi espalda, arañandome.

Con cada estocada intento expresarle cuánto lamento cada palabra y acción que cometí que lo lastimó. Intento que vea toda la sinceridad que no puedo expresar en palabras, que esta es mi forma de confesarme. Que aquí, en la casa, _en la cama_ de mis padres, en donde todo lo tuve y todo lo perdí, es donde declaro que, sin importar el tiempo, una parte de mí se quedará con él. Ya le pertenece.

Harry tal vez lo entiende, porque tira de mi cabello para poder atacar mis labios. Me muerde con rabia, como si quisiera matarme, succionar la vida que hay en mí. No lo culpo, en su lugar, empujo más mi cadera y él lloriquea contra mi boca.

—Maldito desgraciado —gruñe de manera entrecortada contra mi boca.

Lo siento temblar debajo de mí, estamos cerca. Cierro los ojos y apoyo mi frente contra la suya, dando una última y certera estocada. Siento a Harry arquearse contra mí, me muerdo los labios mientras mi vista se nubla junto con todo pensamiento coherente.

La culminación del acto, nuestra despedida.

Me dejo caer sobre él. Estoy sudado, exhausto y con una sensación insoportable de vacío en el pecho.

Intento moverme de encima para no aplastarlo, pero los brazos de Harry se envuelven alrededor de mi cuello, en un abrazo que me detiene en el lugar. Abro los ojos para encontrarme con que Harry tiene los suyos fuertemente cerrados, como si temiera abrirlos.

Creo que yo tambien tengo una parte de Harry conmigo. Y cuando me vaya, me llevaré eso de él. Por egoísta que suene, eso me reconforta un poco.

No necesito mirar el reloj para saber que debo darme prisa. Golpeo ligeramente los hombros de Harry, en una clara señal de que necesito que me suelte. Pero él hace un buen trabajo ignorandome.

—Potter, tengo que...

Él interrumpe mis palabras con su boca. Succiona mi labio inferior y yo me dejo caer de nuevo contra la caliente piel de su estómago.

 _¡El traslador!,_ me recuerda mi razón.

Niego con la cabeza y reúno toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separarme. Dejar de besar a Harry se siente muy parecido a sacarse una espada clavada en tu pecho. Doloroso pero necesario.

—Si no me voy ahora después ya no podre —le digo con voz entrecortada, moviendome para zafarme de su agarre.

Harry se resiste unos segundos, pero termina soltandome. Me levanto de encima y tomo mi varita sobre el colchón. Me pongo en pie y me aplico un fregotego, dando la espalda a la cama.

—Entonces no lo hagas —me dice, y siento su mirada en mi nuca.

Me rio ligeramente, mientras intento devolver mi túnica a su aspecto normal. Espero que no se haya escuchado tan hueco como se sintió.

—Después de todo no somos tan distintos, Potter —le digo—. Tú tambien lo quieres todo.

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca. Perdí mucho tiempo, si quiero alcanzar el traslador tengo que apresurarme. Harry parece notarlo.

—No vas a decirme a donde iras, ¿verdad?

—No, no estaba en el trato.

—Muy bien —su voz vuelve a oírse firme, supongo que el vencedor vuelve a ocupar su posición—. Solo respóndeme una cosa.

Por el ruido que hizo la cama, se que se puso en pie. Mi espalda se tensa cuando lo siento acercarse.

—¿Qué? —le digo, casi con indiferencia. Ambos debemos volver a nuestros papeles.

—¿Vamos a volver a vernos? —pregunta, haciendo que algo en mi pecho se contraiga.

Cierro los ojos. El maldito siempre tiene que ponerme las cosas difíciles. Se que lo más sensato y sano es irme de inmediato. No responder aquella tortuosa y cruel pregunta. Pero no quiero que la última imagen que Potter tenga de mi sea dandole la espalda, al menos no literalmente.

Cediendo a mi estupidez, me volteo hacia él. Se de inmediato que fue un error. Su mirada es penetrante, otra vez intenta buscar dentro de mí y se ve como si fuera a golpearme si rompo el contacto para impedírselo.

Esto siempre fue la espina molesta en mi corazón; Potter merece algo que yo no tengo. No hay ningún corazón de oro bajo mi egoísmo, ni de mi feroz instinto de supervivencia. Me gustaría poder cambiarlo, solo por él, pero es algo que está más allá de mi voluntad. Es mi naturaleza. Ambos lo sabemos, no soy el único que se engaña a si mismo.

—Sí, Harry —respondo—. _Lo prometo._

Las mentiras mantienen vivas muchas cosas. Como la esperanza, como nuestros corazones.

Quiero besarlo de nuevo. Una última vez. Pero lo único que lograré será enterrar aún más la espina. En su lugar, estiro la mano y rozo con el dorso de mi mano su mejilla aún levemente sonrojada por lo que acabamos de hacer. Él se inclina hacia mi toque, haciéndome desear por milésima vez poder detener el tiempo y la quito poco después. Apenas fue un roce, pero no puedo soportar más que eso.

Lo último que veo antes de desaparecerme es la sonrisa leve pero llena de sentimiento que Harry me ofrece. Sus ojos brillando para mí.

Como dije antes; obtuve más de lo que merezco.

 _ **finite**_

* * *

 **Tengo que confesarles que este fic lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo y originalmente no contenía la escena "caliente" de Draco y Harry. Pero lo estaba re-leyendo y sentí que le faltaba algo.**

 **Así que al final decidí animarme a escribir este _leve-lemon_. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de este tipo así que sepan disculpar si no quedó muy bien que digamos.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo supongo. Gracias por leer, y espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Muchos besos y ranas de chocolate!**


End file.
